


You Need More Than Love

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Don’t copy to another site, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt can't believe it. Blaine is proposing!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vallyjean22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallyjean22/gifts).



> Prompt will be revealed at the end.

Sebastian pinched himself. He had to be dreaming. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" he asked, still not believing the Warblers.

"Blaine came over earlier and asked to rent out the building for his proposal. We're singing back-up," the new Captain, James Lancaster, said slowly, as if he was speaking to a child. "Now, will you practice or not? Because if you won't, I'm sure there are plenty of other Warbler's that would prefer a solo?" James snapped.

Sebastian flinched at the tone of his voice. He had to admit, James was a better Captain than Hunter, though he certainly didn't hesitate when it came to discipline. Sebastian was grateful that James didn't inject him with steroids.

"Who's the Hobbit proposing to?" Sebastian demanded, ignoring Jame's rhetorical question.

"Kurt."

Sebastian frowned. Yes, he had expected that answer, although he thought Kurt and Blaine had broken up.

He asked Nick and Jeff about it, only to sigh at the answer.

"They got back together!" Nick squealed, hugging Jeff tightly.

Sebastian closed his eyes. _No,_ he thought, _they have to be wrong. Kurt said he wouldn't go back to him._

"What's the song?" he asked as an attempt to distract himself.

" _All You Need Is Love_ ," James answered.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. _Of course._ He couldn't help but think it was a sick way of the Hobbit brainwashing Kurt into thinking all he needed was _Blaine_.

"Let's get to it, people!" James commanded, snapping his fingers. "Blaine needs this ready by tomorrow."

"Why are we doing this for him?" Sebastian yelled, unable to help himself.

"What?" James' eyes darkened as if to challenge Sebastian to speak again.

"Why are we doing this?" he repeated. "Blaine isn't a Warbler anymore! The New Directions are our enemy-"

James cut him off before he could finish. "They _were_ our enemy, Sebastian. That changed the minute we were disqualified because of your unprofessional behaviour!"

"That was Hunter!"

"You knew what he was doing."

Sebastian gulped. James was right; he had managed to bribe Hunter into not injecting him if he swore not to rat him out.

"Blaine isn't a Warbler," Sebastian shot back, returning to his original point due to having no other argument.

"We support all of our members, even ex-members," James reminded him,."That includes Kurt, too."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the captain.

"You know, after all of the crap that you pulled last year, I was tempted to kick you out. However, I was informed that you had turned over a new leaf," James sneered. "I have to admit, I'm disappointed. Go back to your room, Sebastian. I'll see you first thing in the morning."

Sebastian was going to put up a fight, demand to stay, but he was exhausted. Today had been too full of disappointments. He couldn't risk losing his choir group as well.

"Fine," he grumbled, grabbing his bag and slamming the door on the way out.

* * *

"Honey," Blaine drawled out, cuddling closer to his soon-to-be fiancé.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

Kurt shook his head, refusing to move. "I'm tired," he said.

His phone buzzed on the table, and without thinking, he lept up to check it, disturbing Blaine in the process. Blaine frowned. _So he'd happily move to check his phone but not to kiss me._

"Who is it, sweetie?" Blaine asked, trying to mask the anger in his voice. Kurt was paying too much attention to his phone when it really should be on _him_.

"Oh, uh," Kurt hesitated. "Rachel," he lied, "She can't wait to go back to the city."

The brunet glanced down at the device in his hand and re-read the text, feeling sick.

**Sebastian: You got back with Blanderson??? He's going to propose! You need to escape Ohio!**

Kurt shuddered.

"Why is it you'd move to get your phone, but not to kiss me?" Blaine asked, glaring at his boyfriend accusingly.

"O-Oh," Kurt stuttered. What could he say? He knew that he couldn't be honest. _'Well Blaine, you see the mere thought of kissing you not only makes me want to throw up but makes me want to change my identity and move to Australia so that I could maybe- just maybe- have a chance at seeing other guys, instead of you finding ways to make me be nothing more than a side character in my own life, the K in Klaine. I am terrified to even sleep now because I wouldn't put it past you to slip a ring on my finger while my eyes are closed, force me into eloping in Vegas, then drag me to all of your fancy events where I am presented as your 'Trophy Wife,' and everyone laughs at how I attempted to make it on my own when I should have known that the great Blaine Anderson was the talented one in our relationship. What was I thinking?! Congratulations, Blaine. It wasn't like you already proved you were the better one in our relationship. Being Tony, Fight Club, watching Football with my dad, winning student body president, getting all the solos. Somehow you managed to take over my life. And yet here you are, the final nail in the coffin of my freedom. You are going to propose. And I'll forever be known as Blaine Anderson's husband. Rest In Peace, Kurt Hummel.'_ Kurt sighed. "I have bad breath."

Blaine scoffed, then snatched Kurt's phone out of his hand before he could reply to Sebastian.

"You know I won't judge you, baby," he whispered then roughly shoved his lips onto Kurt's.

Kurt cursed mentally. _What was happening?_

* * *

Sebastian stormed into James' dorm room, still furious about the proposal.

"You wanted to see me?" he hissed, glaring at the Captain.

"Calm down, Smythe. What's going on with you?" James asked, managing to keep a calm tone.

"I don't want to help with the proposal," Sebastian said. "In fact, there shouldn't even be a proposal!"

"Why not?" 

"They're too young! Blaine isn't even out of toddler clothes yet, and Kurt is going to one of the most talented schools in New York! He shouldn't be tied down."

"Sit down, Sebastian," James ordered, pointing to the bed opposite his own. Sebastian took a deep breath. He couldn't sense whether James was irritated or not. Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, looking James in the eyes. "Listen, Smythe. We are doing this. You can quit the Warblers if you refuse, or you can stand there with the rest of us with a smile so bright on your face it can blind people. The choice is yours."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, however, deep down, he was terrified. He couldn't lose the Warblers, but he didn't want to see Kurt get engaged.

"Why do we have to help?" he asked, then added, "Aside from helping ex-Warblers."

"Earlier this year, you and Hunter disgraced the Warblers. We can't compete anymore, so what else can we do to improve our image?" Sebastian didn't answer, assuming it was a rhetorical question. "We help out! Imagine the headlines, Smythe. ‘ _Local Choir Group participates in LGBTQ+ Proposal._ ’ You may be graduating this year, but the rest of us need to fix our reputation."

"Fine," Sebastian snapped. He knew he had no chance of winning the argument.

"Have a good day, Sebastian," James said, smiling as if nothing had happened.

"You too."

* * *

Kurt didn't just look as if he was being driven to his execution; he also felt like it.

To make the situation even more uncomfortable, Blaine greeted him by singing. And if he was singing, that could only mean one thing.

_There was an audience._

Blaine led him into the Dalton building, where crowds of people were gathered. Friends, family, New Directions, Warblers, Harverbrook School for the Deaf. How many people did Blaine invite?

_How could he say no?_

Kurt attempted to keep calm. So many people were staring at him, and he could imagine what they were thinking.

_'He's so lucky to have Blaine!'_

Kurt had heard it so many times, yet no one had told Blaine that _he_ was lucky to have _Kurt_. No one had mentioned everything he had had to deal with. The flirting, cheating, insults, ignorance that he had endured. And Kurt was expected to _marry_ that!

To distract himself, Kurt turned to his friends. One by one, he hugged them. They all seemed so _happy_.

"Congratulations," Rachel whispered in his ear. Kurt frowned. She had just confirmed his fears: they expected him to say yes. They believed that Blaine deserved Kurt. That Blaine was Kurt's only shot at love.

Kurt sighed. Maybe they were right. Maybe Blaine was the best he could do.

He felt Rachel drag him towards the staircase. The staircase where he and Blaine had first met.

He walked down it, seeing Blaine wait for him at the end.

 _So this is it, huh?_ he thought. _Of course, it is. You love him, right? That's why you and Adam didn't work out; because you couldn't move on. He's the reason you and Sebastian couldn't get together._ _Blaine always wins._

"Will you marry me?"

Kurt was dragged away from his thoughts. Blaine had just made some dumb speech, and from the look on everyone's faces, it was moving. And Kurt had missed it. _So much for hearing him out, Dad._

It took Kurt half a second to remember that people were expecting him to answer.

 _'No, Blaine, I won't marry you. In fact, I don't even want to_ be _with you._ _You drive me crazy, Blaine._ _Since the first day that we met, you've done nothing but bring me down. You took everything from me. You ruined my life!_ _And you expect me to_ marry _you?_ _What even is this proposal?_ _You thought this was romantic?_ _The way I see it, you brought all these people here so that I would have no other choice but to say yes because you're the amazing Blaine Anderson._ _What if I told everyone the truth about you?_ _What if I told them that you're a cheater, that you get insanely jealous whenever people pay me attention that you want, that you flirt with other guys, that you're envious of your brother., that you leaked our setlist to Sebastian. Would you be so amazing then, Blaine? Would people want me to marry you then?'_

Kurt wished that he could say those words.

He bit his lip. There was no way out of it.

"Yeah," Kurt whispered. "Yeah."

Everyone cheered. Blaine shoved the ring onto Kurt's finger as if he was desperate to make sure that Kurt had a constant reminder that he was Blaine's.

Kurt didn't respond. He didn't acknowledge that Blaine was kissing him. He ignored when everyone hugged him and told him that _he was so lucky to have Blaine._

He was only brought back to reality when a sharp voice said his name. "Kurt."

"S- Sebastian," Kurt stuttered, looking at the green-eyed male that was holding his arms out. Kurt hugged him, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. For the first time in a while, he felt _safe_.

"Can we talk in private?" Sebastian asked. Blaine, overhearing their conversation, glared at the green-eyed male. "The Warbler's have an engagement gift for you," he added quickly, whisking Kurt off to an empty classroom.

* * *

"What are you doing, Kurt?" Sebastian asked once they were alone. "Just a few days ago you told me that you were leaving him for good. You said that you were over him, over his manipulative words. And now you're engaged?" Sebastian's voice cracked on the last word. "You said _we_ could try being together."

"What would you have done, Sebastian?" Kurt asked, suddenly apoplectic. "You saw what was out there, all those people... If I would have turned him down, everyone would have hated me!"

"Kurt..." Sebastian thought back to the spectacle. _Kurt looked terrified. Why didn't anyone help him?_

"I'm sorry, Sebastian," Kurt muttered. "I wish... things were different."

"Leave him, Kurt. There are better options out there. Even if I'm not one of them."

"I- I can't. Sebastian, he's my only shot. He loves me," Kurt sighed.

"He loves _himself_!" Sebastian exclaimed. "And there are more people, Kurt. Don't settle."

Kurt shook his head. He couldn't explain it, but somehow he knew that if he did leave Blaine, he would just end up with him again.

"Well," Sebastian whispered, taking Kurt's hand, "I did get you something." With his free hand, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a white box. "Here," he placed the gift into Kurt's hand, gesturing for him to open it.

"Sebastian..." Kurt gushed as he examined the present. It was a silver dog-tag necklace, with his name engraved onto it.

"It's just a reminder that he doesn't own you and that you're your own person. You're more than just the K in Klaine."

Kurt smiled, remembering his thoughts from the night before.

"Thank you," he murmured, clutching the object close to his heart.

"Kurt!" Blaine snapped, then changed his tone when he saw that Sebastian was still there. "There you are, sweetie."

"Blaine," Kurt acknowledge the short male, taking his hand back from Sebastian.

"I got you somethin' too," Sebastian said, handing Blaine a similar box.

It was a keyring with the phrase 'KLAINE' engraved on it.

"Thanks," Blaine said halfheartedly. "Let's go, Kurt."

"Okay," Kurt replied, waving to the taller male. He couldn't help but imagine the life they could have had together.

As the couple exited the building, Kurt felt his phone buzz.

**Sebastian: Just to remind him that without you, he's nothing. He wouldn't be anything if you were something. Be free.**

Kurt smiled again, looking at the tag that hung around his neck. Furtively, he slipped the ring off his finger.

Sebastian was right. There were better options out there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt finally figures out what he wants.

Kurt had a fake smile plastered on his face. Blaine was graduating, and he wouldn't let anyone forget that he was Valedictorian. And instead of delivering a meaningful speech, he chose to sing.

 _Of course, he did_ , Kurt thought sourly. It wasn't enough that Blaine rubbed it in Kurt's face that he was the senior class president. Now, he had to perform a solo, reminding everyone how he was so much better than them.

"Hey!" Blaine chirped, finding Kurt in the crowd of people. He had a bouquet in his arms (which Kurt knew he had bought for himself) and was smiling cockily.

"Hey," Kurt replied, trying to look as happy as possible.

Blaine was still yet to notice that Kurt had removed his ring.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," Blaine said, taking Kurt to an isolated area of the auditorium.

"Go on."

"So, I decided to not go to NYADA," Blaine explained, and Kurt held back a laugh. He knew that Blaine had been rejected. "And instead I got into this amazing school in LA!"

"So you're going to LA?" Kurt asked, excitement filling him. He finally had a great excuse to leave Blaine.

"Better!" Blaine exclaimed, taking Kurt's hands. " _We're_ going to LA!"

"What?" Kurt snapped, causing people to look in their direction.

"Kurt," Blaine pleaded. "Come on, I-" He paused, narrowing his eyes. "Where's your ring?"

"Um," Kurt hesitated, "it didn't match my outfit?" 

"What does that matter?" Blaine growled.

"It's your big night, I didn't want to ruin it by looking a mess," Kurt explained, grasping at straws. He was certain that Blaine was going to be furious if Kurt didn't direct the attention onto Blaine.

"Fair enough," Blaine said, regaining his calmness. "So, are you coming to LA?"

"Blaine, honey, I'm at NYADA," Kurt attempted to reason with his fiancé, but Blaine shook his head.

"Babe, what have you actually done there? You're not on Broadway or done any Winter Showcases like Rachel. You can just get a part-time job somewhere while I perform," Blaine said softly, talking down to Kurt.

Kurt frowned. "Blaine, I'm happy at NYADA. I have friends there-"

"You don't need friends; you have _me_!"

"I need a life outside of my damn fiancé," Kurt yelled.

"No, you don't!" Blaine screeched, grabbing Kurt's hands. He attempted to drag Kurt away, but Kurt refused.

"Let go of me!" Kurt cried, desperately trying to get his arm back. But Blaine had an iron grip.

"What's going on here," Coach Sue asked, approaching the two boys.

"I can't go to LA!" Kurt insisted, even though Sue had no idea what was going on. 

"Okay, Porcelain, calm down," Coach Sue patted him on the shoulder. "Let's go to my office."

* * *

"Okay, Porcelain, do you want to tell me what happened," Coach Sue requested calmly.

"What about me?!" Blaine rolled his eyes; Kurt always got everything.

"You'll have your turn," Coach Sue rebuked, then she turned back to Kurt, smiling. "Porcelain?"

"Um, well," Kurt stammered, "I go to NYADA in New York, and I have been; for almost a year and I'm happy there and I, uh-"

"Get to the point!" Blaine barked.

"Take your time, Porcelain," Coach Sue said kindly.

"Okay, so, today, Blaine told me that he didn't get into NYADA." Kurt ignored Blaine's cough, that was an obvious attempt to cover up whar Kurt said. "So he's going to LA... and- and- he said that I have to go with him and leave NYADA... and I said no... then he- he- he," Kurt sniffled, tears running down his cheeks, "he grabbed my wrist and tried to..." Kurt rubbed the bruise forming on his wrist, "I don't know what he was going to do."

Blaine scoffed.

Sue glared at Blaine. "Your turn, Anderson."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk; you're not even wearing your ring! Do you even want to marry me?!"

"Maybe I don't!" Kurt screamed and took the engagement ring from his back pocket. "Maybe I want a life of my own where I'm not just your trophy wife! Maybe I want to make my own choices! Maybe I want to be with Sebastian!"

Blaine stood up and slapped Kurt hard. Kurt and Sue both gasped.

"Anderson! Do not-" Sue yelled, but Kurt put his hand up.

"It's fine," Kurt said coldly and slammed the ring on the table. "We're done here."

* * *

Kurt ran down the hallway, desperate to leave the cursed building.

There were too many memories of him and Blaine there: their kisses, promise rings, hugs, duets. Kurt longed to forget it all.

He continued running until he reached the parking lot, where he threw himself into the car and just drove.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew that he had to leave Lima.

* * *

After an hour of driving, he put Puck's heavy metal CD into the CD-player. He turned the volume onto full to block out his thoughts.

* * *

After another hour of driving, he pulled up outside of a beautiful house. He had bittersweet memories here.

* * *

_"Are you sure you want this? You're still upset over-"_

_"Yes, Sebastian. Trust me, now hurry up," Kurt assured him, watching Sebastian unlock the door._

_"My parents aren't home," Sebastian grinned, pulling Kurt inside._

* * *

Kurt sighed, knocking at the door. He hoped that Sebastian was still here.

"Hello?" a strange woman opened the door; Kurt only identified her as Sebastian's mom due to her piercing green eyes.

"Um, hi, I'm Kurt, a friend of Sebastian's. Is he here?" Kurt stammered.

"Yes, he's upstairs, darling. Are you his boyfriend?" Mrs Smythe asked, leading Kurt into the house.

"Um," Kurt thought for a minute. "No."

* * *

_Kurt kissed Sebastian softly on the lips. "Lead the way, handsome."_

_"Don't have to tell me twice," Sebastian hummed, biting Kurt's neck._

_Kurt had to bite his lip. "Take me upstairs," he mumbled._

_"Your wish is my command." Sebastian chuckled, pulling Kurt upstairs by his tie._

_Sebastian pushed him onto his bed, kissing him roughly._

_"Ugh, how have I never done this with you before?" Kurt moaned, taking off Sebastian's shirt._

_"I can ask myself the same thing," Sebastian replied, "But the answer for both is that we were too busy chasing after Blanderson."_

_"Don't say his name."_

* * *

Kurt apprehensively knocked on Sebastian's door. "Bas?" he whispered.

He heard shuffling, and the door creaked open. "Kurt? Shouldn't you be off getting hitched or something?" Sebastian teased, pulling Kurt in. He immediately noticed the absence of the engagement ring. "You left him?"

Kurt nodded, and for the first time since he had broken up with Blaine, he broke down crying. "I always wanted to leave him," Kurt sobbed. "Just not like that!"

"Like how?" Sebastian asked, wrapping Kurt in a tight hug.

Kurt explained everything that had happened, and he had to beg Sebastian to stay to stop him from killing Blaine when he found out about the slap.

"Shh," Sebastian whispered, stroking Kurt's hair, "it's okay, baby. You're going to be okay."

"Sebastian," Kurt whimpered, "do you remember that offer you made the night before Blaine and I got engaged?"

"Yeah?"

"Does it still stand?"

* * *

_"God, that was amazing," Sebastian panted, kissing Kurt again._

_"You don't say," Kurt agreed, licking his lips._

_"So, you were saying something before, about Blaine."_

_"Yeah," Kurt sighed, "I'm never taking him back. He's just so... exhausting. And manipulative. He hasn't made me happy in so long."_

_"Then don't," Sebastian said, "He doesn't deserve you. I saw you bend over backwards for him all the time. And what did he do for you?"_

_"Nothing," Kurt admitted._

_"Be with me instead," Sebastian said, "if you want."_

_"I'll let you know tomorrow," Kurt said. "For now, I want to bend over backwards for you. Literally."_

* * *

"Always, baby," Sebastian said, nuzzling Kurt's neck.

"So," Kurt kissed Sebastian again, "are we, like, dating now?"

"Yeah," Sebastian replied. "Damn, I'm dating someone's ex-fiancé; I'm so grown up."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sebastian's reaction to Blaine's proposal to Kurt.


End file.
